The Traister Transformers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: this universe only inhabited by Transformers and animals no people. Join Starscream and the family. From the beginning. Even the birth of their first child.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 The wedding and marriage.

 _When two bots become one it's a give and take not something to put off till later._

Starscream was in love with Slipstream fellow seeker who lived nearby. They went on dates. Starscream was looking for a ring he was going ask Slipstream to marry him. He hoped she'd say yes. He asked her out on a date. "How's dinner?" he asked. "Fine just fine." She said. Starscream began to rummage through his pockets he dropped the ring case and he went under the table for it. He hit his head. "Ouch" He said. The he knocked the water he was drinking on himself. "I'm not quite myself tonight." He said blushing with embarrassment. "Don't worry it's cute," Slipstream told him. He pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. "Slipstream I love you more than any other women, will you marry me?" Starscream asked. "Yes I will marry you." Slipstream said kissing his face.

The wedding preparations started. Starscream's parents were helping and so were Slipstream's parents. They were pleased with their children for finding the one who was right for them. They decide to tell them how this relationship works. "Listen you two. When two bots become one it's a give and take not something to put off till later. You have to realize what is truly important." Their parents told them.

Slipstream chose the most wonderful dress. Finally that day has arrived. Starscream was waiting for his bride. She began to walk down the aisle. She made it to the alter. The preacher pronounced them man and wife. They kissed. And they knew their lives together have just begun.

It was lovely day in their house. Starscream had to go to work while Slipstream handled things around the house. But when Starscream came in from work he was tired because his boss had him working late. "Welcome home dear." Slipstream said. Starscream sneezed. Slipstream came over and felt his forehead. "Oh dear you're burning up. Go get in bed." Slipstream told him. He was in bed. But after 3 days of his cold Slipstream was about to lose it. The phone rang. "Hello? Oh high mom," Slipstream said. Her mother asked to talk to Starscream. "He has cold and all he's been doing is complaining, "I wanted orange juice not grape." Is what he told me. He should be glad he got the juice anyway!" Slipstream said. "Come on sweetie this is what we were trying to tell you and Starscream marriage and relationships are a give and take. You can't put off anything till later. You two should work as a team. Marriage is for better or for worse in sickness and in health. Maybe you should be more sympathetic." Her mother said.

Starscream got up to go to the bathroom. He heard what she said. Slipstream hung up feeling like she had to be more understanding. He felt bad for complaining so much then he sneezed even though he tried not to. Slipstream heard the sneeze and got up and saw him. "Honey, you should be in bed you're sick. And you're still hot I think this isn't just a cold you have the flu." Slipstream said.

"I 'll go to work tomorrow so you *sniffle* Deal with me *cough cough* " Starscream said. "No you're not with the flu get in bed and get nice and warm I'll make you some lunch my poor dear," Slipstream said. "I thought that said I was complaining too much?" Starscream asked. "Mom was right this is a give and take She told me I should be more sympathetic." She said tucking Starscream in the bed. "My I have another blanket?" He asked. "Of course." She said tucking him in.

In few days Starscream was fully recovered and he decided to let Slipstream take a break. So they decided to have a day out together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 first kid

 _When things start to change it seems scary but exciting as well._

It was a nice sunny day and Starscream and Slipstream were just waking up. Slipstream woke up and went to work on breakfast. Waffles been a while since they had them. She wanted chocolate chips in hers. "Morning sweetie," Starscream said kissing her face. Slipstream began to think. _I wonder when we are going to start a family?_ She wondered. She set the table and got the juice, the whipped cream, the syrup and the butter. She looked at her food but didn't seem too happy. "Something wrong with your waffles dear?" Starscream asked. "No, just thinking." She said.

That afternoon Slipstream went to the doctor. He found something and called Starscream at work. Starscream came in to the room. "Slipstream my love are you alright?" Starscream asked grabbing her hand. "I think so," She said. "It's nothing to worry about. She's fine. But there is something that won't go away in 10 months," Dr. Grounder said. "Huh?" They said. "Slipstream's pregnant." Dr. Grounder said. Starscream was relieved and happy and excited and scared at the same time.

They began to get things ready. Slipstream began to make a baby blanket. Her parents knew about it and so did his parents. Starscream loved placing his hands on her belly. Slipstream was growing now. She sometimes babysat for her neighbors' children. Her lap was starting to get smaller and smaller. Soon her neighbors decided to call a new babysitter because Slipstream's due date was getting closer and closer.

She was making dinner. "Honey allow me, you need rest, I know how to cook so let me do it for a while because you earned a break with a sparkling on the way." Starscream said patting his wife's middle. "Oh Starscream." She said allowing him to take over.

The baby's room was almost finished in a week the room will be finished and in two weeks the sparkling will be here.

Finally the room was finished. One nice sunny day about a week later Slipstream said. "I believe it's time." She said. Starscream drove her to the hospital. 6 hours later a little baby girl was born Starscream called his parents and in-laws. They were thrilled. Starscream loved his little daughter. They named her Stardust.

The next day they took her to the house. "Stardust this where you're going to grow up." Slipstream said. Stardust cooed and looked around the big household.

This is only the beginning.


End file.
